Je t'aime I love you
by HeirOfTheMidnightPhoenix
Summary: He just finished his thief training and gets an important mission. He leaves for Texas and comes back to New Orleans after 4 years. She's spying for the Assassins, the Thieves enemy. They meet and fall in love. But was it meant to be? ROMY
1. First mission

Hey, I'm back with a new story! I hope you like this one, but if you don't, you can check out my other stories. XD

AU. Some stuff made up to go along with the story. There's not really a time period, it's not in the olden days, nor modern times. Rogue is four years younger than Remy, if you are wondering.

Summary- He just finished his thief training and gets an important mission. He leaves for Texas and comes back to New Orleans after 4 years. She's undercover for the Assassins. They meet and fall in love. But was it meant to be? ROMY

Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing. Nil. Nada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je t'aime I love you

**Chapter 1- First mission**

_**New Orleans**_

Remy LeBeau was a top student at the Academy of Thieves. And he was about to finish his training in a matter of moments. His father Jean-Luc was an elder of the Thieves Guild, so he was practically raised there. He was 18, the age where the apprentices have learned enough to become a Thief. Remy was a natural when it came to training. He was swift, sly and stealthy.

Remy stood first in line to receive the Crescent Seal. The Crescent Seal was what every Thief carried around. It let them in the Guild. The Seal works like a pass, letting you in and out of the Guild. He was nervous, his palms were sweaty. He looked to his left where his father sat with the other elders. He was smiling at Remy. Henri, his brother was nearby, giving him a thumbs-up. Remy forced a smile. Everything is going to be fine…

"Greetings, fellow Thieves." Jean-Luc's voice boomed through the hall. "We are gathered here today to present our academies finest. They will be graduating from the academy today and will be presented with the Crescent Seal. They have proven worthy of it. Let the ceremony begin." He stepped down from the podium.

Dancers went up the stage. They danced gracefully. Remy wasn't interested. He was eyeing the salver where the Seals were placed. His stomach growled. He gulped and turned to his left where he saw a table full of food. His mouth watered. Roast chicken, beef, pork, potatoes in butter and parsley, and especially gumbo. Gumbo, a heavenly dish. Remy couldn't take his eyes of it. Who cares about the Seal when there's food? His tummy growled again and he sighed. It would be a long time until he could eat.

"Psst. Pssssst! Idiot!"

Remy turned around to see his friend, John looking at him. Remy frowned. What did the Aussie want? John joined the academy when he was ten, and since then they had become the best of friends.

"What is it, mon ami?" Remy whispered.

"How long is this thing gonna take?"

"A few hours. It's dis really big t'ing, according to Jean-Luc."

Remy wasn't really Jean-Luc's son. He was adopted. Henri is Jean-Luc's one and only biological son. But Jean-Luc and Henri loved him like family.

"I'm starved, mate. Can we go to the kitchen and grab a bite or something? Fred will give us something, I'm sure. Lance said they won't let us go near the food table, so no luck there."

"Mon ami, Jean-Luc is watching us, besides Remy doesn't want to ruin dis day. It is very important to Remy."

"What? The Seal? Ooh come on, it'll still be here when we come back."

"We're supposed to watch de ceremony. It was prepared for us, the apprentices." Remy said. John pouted.

"But Remy, the ceremony is boring…" John whined.

Remy couldn't take it anymore. His stomach was growling for the thousandth time, it seemed. Plus, the ceremony _was_ boring.

"Ok, fine." Remy finally said. He was prepared to go when someone pulled him back by the shirt.

"Hey!" Lance hissed.

"What?"

"Aren't you taking me?" Remy sighed.

"Come on den." The three guys snuck away to the Guild kitchen.

There, they found extras from the food table and many other dishes which were piping hot and untouched. Fred was dozing off by the corner so the guys stuffed their faces until Fred stirred. They hurried back to the hall. Apprentices were already lining up to take their Seals. Remy rushed back for he was first in line. He pushed his way through. Second in line, Warren was prepared to walk up when Remy zoomed past him. He stopped in front of Jean-Luc. Jean-Luc looked at him sternly before giving him the Seal. But then Jean-Luc smiled and patting his shoulder. Remy grinned. He knew Jean-Luc was proud. Henri whistled and clapped like a maniac.

Remy winked at John and walked down the steps. Warren shook his head and went up. Remy sat by Henri who patted his back. Remy looked at the small golden Seal in his hand. It was small and gold and was shaped like a crescent, hence its name, Crescent Seal. It was engraved with his name. He squeezed it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Mate, what are we going to do now?"

Remy shrugged as Jean-Luc came in. He stood up.

"Remy, I think we should discuss your future." He said. He turned to John. "Yours too."

John sat down on a chair. Remy continued to stand.

"Remy, have you considered being a teacher at the Guild?" Remy shook his head.

"Porqoui? Y' want Remy to teach? Like Henri?"

"It is an option. And you can still go on missions."

Remy frowned. "If Remy cans till go on missions, why would Remy teach?"

"Well, you are not going on missions 24/7, Remy. Just important ones." Jean-Luc said. Remy nodded.

John looked at them both. "I don't want to be a teacher."

"No. I have a special mission for you."

"Why can't I go?" Remy asked. John looked at Jean-Luc for answers.

"Remy, it seems you have made yourself popular with the other Guilds. The Assassins complained that you have been stealing off their property during a truce meeting."

Remy grinned sheepishly.

"Listen carefully John." Jean-Luc said seriously and the boy nodded. "I want you to go spy on the Assassins. You will go as a new recruit. Because you're 18, an age where you are qualified to take the Seal, they'll give you training for a few months and evaluate you. If, I mean when you pass, they'll give you the Assassins Seal. A silver dagger shaped thing. Continue to stay there. Pass on any important information you can get, whether it be their next war with us or their newest recruits. Everything. In time, hopefully a few years, they'll trust you enough to let you in their inner circle."

"Inner circle?"

"The best of guild members are in the inner circle. You have great potential, John. You can succeed."

"What if they have a war?"

Remy knew what the question meant. What if they made John join? He'd have to kill Thieves to prove he is an Assassin. His cover will be blown.

"Get out of it if you can. If you can't, I'll instruct the Thieves not to attack you."

"Then _I_ attack them?" John asked, his eyes wide with disbelief. He stared at Jean-Luc. Remy looked down.

"Yes." Jean-Luc said. John sighed.

Now he knew why Jean-Luc didn't want him to go. If he went, he might have to kill Thieves. And Jean-Luc was an elder. He needed to protect the LeBeau family and it's good name in the Guild. He patted John's shoulder.

"It's y'r call mon ami, y' can take it or leave it."

"I'll do it, sir." John said after a while. Jean-Luc smiled.

"Very well. Both of you, come along. The inner circle wishes to speak with you."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Remy LeBeau, if you agree to teach, you will receive the Star Seal."

Remy LeBeau's jaw dropped open as he listened to Elder Jacob. The Star Seal was far more valuable than the Crescent Seal. A priceless gift.

"The Star Seal lets you command everybody in the Guild, not including elders of course. You can't control other members who have the Star Seal but anyone else. Of course you are to use for the good of the Guild, not yourself." Elder Jacob explained. Remy already knew this though. Henri has told him stories about them when they were little.

Star Seal. You could command a whole army of Thieves with that.

"But Remy is agreeing to be a teacher, Elder Jacob. Only a teacher."

"Yes. But there is another mission for you where you will put the Star Seal to good use."

Remy wondered.

"You will be journeying to the west, the home of the Bandits."

Remy raised his eyebrows. Journeying to the west, home of bandits? Huh?

"He means Texas, Brownsville, Bandits Guild." Jean-Luc said.

The elders nodded.

"Oui. Y' want Remy to go dere?"

"Yes."

"Porqoui?"

"To kill their leader. Bryan."

Remy turned around to Jean-Luc. "Bandits Guild? Dat place is dangerous! Kill Bryan Pakk? Dat's se suuicider!" (to commit suicide)

"Remy LeBeau, are you up to it?"

Remy gulped and nodded when Jean-Luc nudged him.

"How long does Remy have?"

"Four years. Get recruited into the Bandits Guild."

Remy nodded. "Y' won't let Remy take the Assassin mission because they already know Remy."

Elder Lee nodded. "That's why you're getting this mission."

"Den when can Remy teach?"

"When you get back."

"So, when do we start?"

"You will leave tomorrow."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"There's a small group of Thieves there, they will help if you show them the Star Seal." Jean-Luc gave Remy a pat on the shoulder again.

"Too bad I didn't get a Star Seal." John sighed.

"John, you don't need one. You won't be killing anyone." Lance said. John stuck his tongue out.

"Mon ami, be careful. Don't get found out."

"You too, mate. Bandits are dangerous. Thieves are no match with them in battle."

Remy nodded and shook John's hand.

"Au revior." Remy said.

"Goodbye."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

And that concludes the first chapter of Je t'aime. XD

I hope you like it! Please review!

PLEASE

PLEASE

PLEASE

REVIEW!


	2. Thieves Guild, here ah come

Thank you very much for the reviews! XD

Ok, you've seen Remy, here's Rogue!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 2- Thieves Guild, here ah am**

_**Mississippi**_

_Clang!_ Two staffs clashed with each other. The girl growled and advanced on her opponent. Her opponent was a stocky young man.

"You'll never beat me." He said.

The girl smirked and attacked him again. He ducked and made a move. It sent her against a wall. She groaned but got up in an instant. She threw her bo staff on the ground and cracked her knuckles. She aimed a fist at him. It hit his jaw. He fell to the ground.

"Ok, I give." He said, wiping the blood from his nose. The girl smiled.

"Good." She helped him up and patted his back.

A man came up to them. "Good work, child. Come, Rogue, I must talk to you. Piotr, you may rest now." The boy nodded and left. Rogue followed the man. They stopped outside a room. The Forbidden Room. The Inner Circle meetings were held there. Rogue glanced at it before turning to the man again.

"Yes, elder Joseph?"

"Rogue, you are of great potential, you know that. That is why the Inner Circle are entrusting you with a very important mission."

"But ah'm only fourteen. Apprentices don't graduate until they are eighteen." Rogue frowned.

"Yes, that is true. But this mission is important. A special mission."

"What is it?"

"No. I am not the one to tell you. Come, follow me." The man opened the door where a dozen men were waiting.

"Elder Joseph, Rogue." Acknowledged a man. He was the best Assassin in the Guild. Logan.

Rogue nodded. Elder Joseph took his seat next to Logan and Elder Ferdinand.

"Rogue, I am sure Elder Joseph has told you about the mission."

"Yes. May ah know why meh? Aren't there Assassins far more qualified than meh?"

"Of course. What you hear today must be kept within this Circle, no one else must know about your mission. Not even your friends. Understand?" Rogue nodded.

"What should ah tell them if they ask?"

"Tell them you are being moved to a new subdivision. Now listen. We want you to join the Thieves-" Logan said, but was interrupted.

"Thieves! Why?"

"Calm down, child." Elder Ferdinand said. "We want you to be our spy."

"Spy on the Thieves?" Rogue was shocked.

"Yes. This mission isn't easy, but you will get all the help you need. We already have a spy there, ready to assist you."

"Then why can't he just do it alone?"

"I am afraid Hank is already in danger. He has been found out by a Thief. The Thief is threatening to tell the elders there."

"What should ah do?"

"You will train hard there. When you are eighteen, you will finish your training. Serve them well and they will reward you by letting you in their Inner Circle. Do everything you can to find out their secrets."

"Yah want meh to work fohr them?" Rogue frowned. "Ah don't…"

"Listen Rogue, this is for the good of the Assassins. We do not know when they will attack us. We are low on resources, Rogue. We need this piece of information." Logan said.

"When can ah come back to the Guild? Will ah ever finish mah training at the Academy?"

"Not at the Academy. Hank will train you personally. He is qualified to do that. You can come back when we have everything we need."

"Will ah graduate from the Academy?"

"Certainly. Come back when you are eighteen."

Rogue nodded. "Ah will do it."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rogue packed her things. She looked around her room. She will miss this place. She remembered why she joined the Assassins. Her mother had brought her here when she was a mere child of four. Her mother was seeking refuge for she had killed a Bandit. They were after her and Rogue. Her mother, Raven, begged them to take her and her daughter, they were reluctant at first, but Logan knew raven from long ago, so the gates were opened for them.

Raven died soon after, and Rogue was an orphan. Logan took her in as an apprentice. Ten years later, she was at the top of her class and was preparing for a mission.

"Hey." Piotr stepped into the room. What did Elder Joseph want?"

Rogue shook her head.

"Why are you packing? Are you leaving the Guild?"

"Ah'm being moved to a new place."

Piotr grimaced. "Why?"

"Ah have no idea." Rogue sighed and plopped on her bed. Piotr sat beside her.

"You know I will miss you right?"

Rogue stared at him. "Ah'll miss yah too, Piotr."

"Hey!"

Pietro slammed the door open.

"You're being moved!"

Rogue nodded.

"No way. Why wasn't I moved too?" He pouted. Rogue laughed.

"Ok, all of yah, out. Ah need to pack."

Elder Ferdinand came in.

"Rogue, you will leave in two days to New Orleans. To the Thieves Guild."

"So soon?"

"Yes. I am afraid so."

"Fahne."

"I wish you good luck."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_New Orleans _**

Rogue felt nervous. She was at the doors of the Thieves Guild. She saw two guards standing nearby so she walked up to them.

"Ah want…"

"What is it?"

"Ah want tah join the Guild."

"You?" The guard looked at her and laughed.

"How old are ye?" The other guard asked.

"Fourteen." Rogue glared at them.

A man walked up to them. "What is wrong?"

"The puny lass wants to join the Guild."

The man nodded. "I am Elder Francis. Come with me, child."

Rogue nodded and glared at the guards again. She was led into a hall where several people were talking.

"We have ourselves a new apprentice, Jean-Luc."

"A girl? Interesting. No adults accompanying her?"

"Ah came by mahself." Rogue said. The elders looked at her. They seemed uncertain.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Rogue asked.

Jean-Luc laughed. "I liked this girl. We'll give her a small test."

"What do yah want meh to do?"

"Since you want to join the Thieves, you will perform a basic trick every new apprentice knows."

"Yah want meh to steal?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Anything."

Rogue nodded and pulled something out from her pocket. "Sorry, Elder Francis." She gave him back his dagger.

"What? How?" The man examined the dagger. "It's mine alright. It was tied firmly on my waist…"

"Ah couldn't resist." Rogue shrugged. Jean-Luc smiled.

"You're in, child. What's your name?"

"Rogue. Yah can call meh Rogue."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"This is the Academy. You may begin your training today." Elder Francis said. Rogue nodded and went in the building.

"What should ah do?"

"Just a minute. Lee, here's a new kid." Elder Lee nodded.

"Welcome to the Academy…"

"Rogue."

"Rogue. Ok. You may start with the basics. I will blindfold you. You cannot see, only hear. Try to find me. If you think you did, throw this tomato at me." He handed her a tomato. Rogue smirked. Easy.

Elder Lee walked away. Rogue could barely hear his footsteps. He came back with a piece of black cloth.

"Tie it up." Rogue did do.

Elder Lee walked away again. Rogue concentrated hard. She could hear footsteps at her right. She slowly walked towards the source. The footsteps were behind her, and then it stopped. Rogue opened her ears for any noises. Then, she turned around in a swift motion and threw the tomato.

An 'ouch' was heard and Rogue took off her blindfold. She hit Elder Lee square in the face. He wiped the mess of his face and nodded.

"Good. Now, we will see how stealthy you are. I will be blindfolded and I will try to throw the tomato."

Rogue nodded as Elder Lee put on the blindfold. She didn't bother to move when Elder Lee paced the room. She moved once, and Elder Lee turned around and faced her. She moved again, this time making sure to be as quiet as possible. She took her shoes off and went around the room bare footed. This proved useful, for Elder Lee frowned. He walked away from her. Rogue actually walked in front of him but no he made no movements. He took of the blindfold. Rogue slipped into her shoes again.

"Smart." Elder Lee noted. Rogue shrugged. "Ok then, one last test. Combat."

Rogue smiled.

"Follow me to the courtyard."

The courtyard was a huge place. The ground was sand. There were rings where Thieves were fighting in.

"What are we fighting with?"

"Hand combat, you're not trained to use weapons yet." Elder Lee smiled and led her to one of

the rings. Rogue smirked. Not trained to use weapons? The Assassins taught her to use a dagger

when she was only seven.

Rogue nodded at Elder Lee who motioned a boy to come over.

"Scott, I want you to fight her, don't be too rough, she's new."

"Hey, I'm Scott."

"Cut the crap, Scott." Rogue said.

Scott frowned and aimed a punch at her. Rogue cleverly blocked and kicked him. He growled and flexed his muscles before trying to punch her again. She caught his fist and twisted his arm. Scott struggled to get out from her grip. She let him go and Scott glared at her. How could he let a mere fourteen year old beat him? He flipped kicked and hit Rogue's chin. She fell to the ground but was up again. She cracked her knuckles and shook her head.

"Wrong thing to do, Scotty. Ah will squash yah lahke a bug." She pounced on him. Elder Lee looked worried yet amused. Where did she learn to fight like that? His attention was on the fight again when he heard someone scream in anguish. Surprisingly, it was Scott.

"I give! I give!" He screamed when Rogue kicked his stomach. He yowled. Rogue smirked and patted his head.

"Of course yah do." She said.

Elder Lee walked up to her. "I think that is enough for today, Rogue. You may retire to your room. I will show you there. Ben, bring Scott to the sick bay, will you?"

Rogue was led to a building. The Thieves living quarters. Elder Lee opened a door to show a small room, enough to fit two. There was a bed and a closet. A table and two chairs were by the bed. Rogue stepped in. She looked down at the floor to see a rug. Not bad, but the Assassins living quarters were way better. Her room before this was even painted.

"You will live with the other apprentices. Down the hallway. The building next to this is the Thieves living quarters. No apprentice is permitted to go there unless they have a pass. Have a good night." Elder Lee said and left the room. Rogue lay on her bed and sighed. Then, there was a knock on her door.

"Rogue? Is that you?"

Rogue opened the door to see a man in his thirties.

"Hank!" Rogue hugged the man.

Hank was Logan's brother. Logan was like her father, so Hank was like her uncle. They both loved the girl and trained her to be an Assassin. Until Hank mysteriously disappeared one day. Now Rogue knew where he went all these years. He was with the Thieves.

"About time you were here."

"Elder Lee made meh train just now."

"Oh."

"So, what are yah gonna do?"

"First, you have to adapt with the Guild. Then, we will continue your Assassin training." Hank said. Rogue nodded. "I saw you kick that boy's ass." Hank laughed.

"Well, he doesn't know how tah fight."

"Scott? He is the best in the academy so far."

"Really? How old is he?" Rogue was surprised.

"Seventeen, just another year before he finishes at the Academy."

"The best? Then ah don't want tah know their worst."

"No. Scott Summers just has influence. His ancestors were one of the founders for the Thieves. The best I've seen is Remy LeBeau and his friend John, they just graduated. So, how are things back home?"

"Same. Logan is an elder now. What? Haven't yah been in contact?"

"No. I only contact them when something comes up, it's too risky. But so far, nothing."

"Oh. Piotr misses yah a lot. So does Pietro. They think yah left the Guild."

"They did? What do they think about you?"

"Logan said to tell them ah'm being moved to a new division."

"They believed you?"

"Yeah. Why shouldn't they?"

"Nothing. Ok, get some rest, tomorrow you will have your first training session with your mentor."

"Ah miss Logan as my mentor."

"I know, Stripes. I know."

Rogue smiled. "Yah still remember the name."

Hank nodded and closed the door behind him. Rogue changed and settled into her bed. She closed her eyes and was asleep in seconds.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hello, Hank." Elder Lily met him outside his door.

"Hello, Lily."

"Elder Lee and I were having meeting just now and was thinking who should be the new kid's mentor."

"The new kid? Rogue?"

"Yes. I would take her myself, but I already have three in my hands. Jean-Luc is quite busy these days. Elder Lee and Elder Francis don't take any new ones, they only teach the best."

A window of opportunity opened. "Well, I could do it. I don't have any."

"That's great. I'll inform Jean-Luc immediately." She scurried away.

Now Hank could teach Rogue without any interruptions. He had all the time he needed to coach her into being an Assassin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Mississippi**_

"I am here to join the Guild."

"Name."

"St. John Allerdyce."

"Welcome to the Assassins Guild."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

FINISHED! So, how did you like it? Next chapter, a little of Rogue's training, and Remy at with the Bandits. Then, fast forward to four years later. Remy comes back!

Thank you reading and please **review**!


	3. Back with the Thieves

Thanks for the reviews! And here's the next chapter…XD

Remy and Rogue kill people! And fast forward to four years later. So we have a 22 year old Remy and eighteen year old Rogue.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 3-Back with the Thieves**

"Rogue, pay attention! We don't have all day you know." Hank frowned. Rogue sighed. She has been at the Thieves Guild for two weeks now.

"Sorrah."

"Ok remember, hit the throat first."

"Yeah. Ah got already."

"Well, I guess you can take a break."

Rogue flopped on the ground. She eyes were drooping. She looked at the clock. 3 a.m.

"Can ah go back to mah room?"

"Not yet Rogue. Your hand combat is still very weak."

"Weak? Ah beat Ben five times! Five! And he's good!"

"Yes, according to Thieves standards, you are not bad. Not with Assassins standards though, you're pretty much the average of a sixteen year old."

"No friggin way!" Rogue shouted. Hank put his finger to his lips. Rogue covered her mouth. "Oops."

"Keep your voice down!" Hank hissed. "The courtyard is always open, but it's a bit suspicious when people practice at three in the morning, don't you think?"

Rogue nodded.

"Ok, rest for tonight."

"What's left of it…" Rogue mumbled. Hank shot her a glare but let her go. Rogue headed towards the rooms. She trudged up the stairs to her room and climbed in her bed.

"Rogue!" Rogue jumped up. It was her new friend, Felicia."

"What are yah doing in mah room!" Rogue turned on the lights. Felicia crawled out from under Rogue's bed and sat by her.

"I couldn't sleep so I went out to walk when I saw you training."

"Oh." Rogue felt worried. Had Felicia overheard her conversation with Hank?

"Hank really wants to prove himself, huh?"

"Prove himself? What do yah mean?"

"Well, Elder Johan, who is my mentor, said something about Hank being a spy for another Guild. He still doesn't know which Guild so he can't prove anything. Hank wants to prove that he's innocent, I guess." Felicia said and waved her hand. "Don't bother about it."

"Tell meh, what else did Elder Johan say?"

"Well, he said he caught Hank writing a letter about one of the Thieves meetings. He was angry about it but Hank burned the letter so he couldn't show it to the other Elders."

"Interesting." Rogue said. Elder Johan? _Who is he? Ah'll find out…_

"Yeah, that's about it. Elder Johan said he threatened Hank to confess but Hank wouldn't. Apparently he said he was loyal to the Thieves and wouldn't dream of betraying them."

"Ah see." Rogue said. She nodded and settled back in her bed. "So, what do yah really want?"

"I want to know… Rogue don't take this the wrong way. I think the Elder Johan also suspects you. Elder Johan doesn't rush into conclusions, he's not like that. So, maybe…"

"Yahr asking whether ah'm a spy?"

Felicia looked down. She remained silent.

Rogue sighed. "Get out of my room Felicia."

"Answer me first."

"No."

Felicia shook her head and left the room. Rogue made sure Felicia wasn't near by anymmore before locking her door. She opened her window and climbed down. She ran to Hank's room in the next building.

"Hank!" She hissed. Hank opened his eyes and frowned.

"Child, what are you doing here?"

"Someone suspects me. Felicia Herwood."

"Is that so?" Hank asked.

"Yes. Her mentor told her. Elder Johan."

Hank's eyes became slits. He muttered something and got out of bed. "Go back to bed, kid. I'll deal with the problem."

"What are you doing to do?"

"Don't you worry. Now, this Felicia, how close are you to her?"

"Just started talking to her a few days ago."

"So, you're not very close to her are you?"

"Not really." Rogue said.

"Good. Go back to bed."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Miss Darkholme."

"Elder Jean-Luc." Rogue bowed her head at the man.

"Child, it is not a good time to be roaming the halls."

"But ah was going to train. Hank said he'll meet meh at the courtyard at eight a.m."

"Didn't you hear? There was a murder yesterday night. No one is permitted to leave their living quarters."

"A murder!" Rogue's eyes opened wide.

"Yes. Poor Elder Johan and his apprentice, Felicia Herwood."

Was this what Hank meant yesterday night? Rogue was speechless.

"Can ah go see Hank?"

"Not now child. You go back in; I'll tell Hank to stop by your room later."

"Thank yah. Elder Jean-Luc, may ah know how they died?" Rogue asked.

Jean-Luc sighed. "Stabbed in the heart, both of them. We saw blood marks in the tower, so we think Elder Johan was killed there, but his body wasn't there. The murderer must have thrown the body down the tower."

Rogue's jaw dropped open. "What about Felicia?"

"She… was killed in her room. Blood everywhere. It's a nightmare."

Rogue nodded. Stabbed in the heart. Old fashioned killing style. They would stabbed at the heart, but the knife would be blunt so the victim would feel more pain before dying. The Assassins didn't practice this way of killing anymore. It was too messy. They preferred quick and clean methods nowadays.

"Ah should go back in." Rogue said softly.

Rogue sat on her bed. She should feel happy that her secret will be safe. Hank will be safe too. But Rogue felt bad. She felt guilty. If she hadn't told Hank, he wouldn't have killed them. But if she didn't, they would be found out.

"Rogue? It's me." Hank's voice said from outside. He knocked the door. Rogue opened it. Hank walked in. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yah killed them, didn't yah?"

"Yes."

Rogue nodded. "Did yah have tah?"

"Look, Johan came to me a few days ago, saying that he was going to tell Jean-Luc. What could I do? And yesterday night you said that Felicia confronted you about the matter."

"Ok. Fahne. Yah did what yah had tah."

"I know how you feel, Rogue. You never killed anyone yet. But you will, soon."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Bonjour, Remy LeBeau at y'r service." Remy bowed to the man.

"You are trespassing." The man snickered. "Come with me, I'll take you to the boss."

"Merci, monsieur."

"Shut up."

Remy shrugged and followed the man into the large tent.

"Remy LeBeau. Who are you? Why are you here?" The leader asked.

"Remy has heard of the Bandits and would be honoured to join such a worthy Guild."

"Worthy? Worthy? The Bandits are anything but that. Now tell me, where are you from?"

"Remy is from New Orleans, mais Remy just killed some Thieves, Elders, to be precise and they are after Remy."

"You want us to protect you?"

"Not just that, monsieur. Remy has heard about y' along de way here."

"What can you do, boy?"

"Anyt'ing."

"Can you fight?"

"Sure can."

"We will see about that. But no, you cannot join the Guild. Not until you prove yourself."

"Oui." Remy bowed. This mission was harder than he thought.

"Now get out of here." The man just now kicked him out of the tent.

Remy rubbed his elbow and brushed the dirt off his shirt. "Merde." He mumbled and went off. He walked away from the big tent. The Bandits Guild wasn't like the Assassins of the Thieves. They didn't have huge hundred year old manors or buildings. They had tents. Bandits move every once in awhile so they are pretty much untraceable. Until now, that is.

Remy saw a scruffy looking young man pick a man's pocket. A thief? Possibly. He followed the guy. The man led him to an old shack where several men where waiting.

Remy spoke up. "Our pockets of money are never bare." The men looked at him.

The man he followed walked up to him. "For there are other people's everywhere." He replied. Remy shook his extended hand.

"Welcome, brother. Welcome to Brownsville." The other men greeted him.

"Merci, gentlemen. Remy LeBeau, son of Jean-Luc."

"I'm Horace. Leader around these parts."

"Do y' stay dere?" Remy asked.

"No. It's a cover up. Bandits have been following people home and stealing from their houses nowadays. Don't want them to find out about the Thieves here." Horace said.

"Bon."

"Here, this is Mandy. And that's Arnold. Terry over there. Jenkins here. Gerard is not there right now, probably on the streets. Terry is his twin. Terrance and Gerard, or Terry and Gerry, as we call them." Horace introduced everyone. Remy nodded and shook their hands. "Come, let's not waste time." Horace walked into the shack. Everyone else followed. Remy was intrigued. The shack was crowded but everyone managed to fit in. Horace lifted the sleeping mat on the ground. Remy saw a trapdoor underneath. _How original._ Remy rolled his eyes.

"It leads to the base." Arnold said.

Remy nodded. Horace jumped down. Remy followed and everyone else did the same.

"Terry, stay up there until Gerry comes back." Horace told the man. Terry nodded and closed the trapdoor, leaving them in complete darkness. Terry opened the trapdoor again and passed Horace a lighted candle on its holder. Horace gratefully took it.

A few minutes walking in a very dim light, Horace said they were there. He raised his arms in the air and knocked. A creak was heard then another trapdoor opened. A hand was seen pulling Horace up. Then, Remy was pulled up. Horace was smiling broadly and he patted Remy's back.

"Welcome, Remy."

Remy looked around the place. It seemed like a basement.

"This is the basement. We live upstairs of course. This house has been abandoned for quite sometime. So, it's pretty safe." Horace smiled.

"But the termites are driving me mad." Jenkins muttered. Remy laughed.

"Let's talk." Horace said and led Remy to a room which seemed to be a study.

"Remy already went to the Bandits, mais they kicked Remy out."

"Yes. Bandits are getting killed nowadays. They have very little followers left. They want people who can prove their loyalty, not some person who comes and goes and will tell on them."

"So what should Remy do?"

"Keep on going there. Insist you must join them. Bryan can't resist a loyal person." Horace said. Remy stroked his chin.

"Remy could do dat. Is dere another solution?"

"Not really."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After a week, Remy finally managed to get in the Bandits Guild. Bryan was impressed by his acts of loyalty. Stealing, fighting and so on.

Only one thing Remy hasn't done yet. Killed a person. This was a really big step. Thieves don't normally kill people. They only steal.

"Remy, you have proved yourself to be a Bandit. But there is one thing you haven't done."

"And wat is dat?"

"Killing. I want you to kill Wayne here."

Wayne is Bryan's guard. Remy stared at Bryan. Wayne panicked. His palms got sweaty. He headed towards the entrance of the tent but was stopped by other Bandits.

"Kill him, Remy and you can be my new guard. Otherwise, you have to start form the bottom of the ranks."

Remy knew this was a golden opportunity. Bryan gave him a knife. Wayne pleaded.

"Remy, I have a son. You've seen Eddie."

"Desole, Wayne." Remy said and slashed across Wayne's throat. The man fell to the ground. Lifeless. A few Bandits carried him away. Remy sighed and turned back to Bryan.

"Very well, Remy. You can be my guard from now on. All secret you know must be kept that way. A secret. Or I'll slice out your tongue."

"Oui."

"Yes what?"

"Boss." Remy said. He clenched his fist in his pocket. He left the tent.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remy smiled to himself. He had shared his home with Horace and the other Thieves at Brownsville for four years now. He lay back in his chair. His mission would most likely be complete tomorrow. There was to be a meeting, and after that, Bryan was going to the hot springs. Remy had collected enough information and was ready to kill Bryan Pakk.

"Remy, are you ready?"

"Oui." Remy nodded. "Don't worry, mon ami, everything is according to plan." Remy said and got up.

"Ok. If you say so."

"Remy says so."

Remy went to bed early that night. He wanted to be fresh and ready in the morning. When he woke up at eight, he got changed and made his way to the Bandits Guild. Bryan was waiting inside the tent. Remy nodded and Bryan got up from his chair. They made their way to another tent for a Bandit meeting. The enormous tent was filled with people and there was a stage at the far end of the tent. Remy and Bryan pushed their way through, but most of the people made a path for them to get past. This meeting, said Bryan, was the most important of all, because it's when all Bandits from all four corners of the earth came.

"Greetings, fellow Bandits!" The crowd cheered when Bryan went up the stage. Remy went up too and stood behind him. "Today is a very important day! Not just because of the meeting, because I have made plans to attack the other Guilds!" Remy's eyes shot at him. He didn't know about this. He was worried.

"Bandits," Bryan continued. "We will be attacking the Thieves first! Then when we have them in our hands, the Assassins! After that, the Knights!"

The Knights were people who rode horses and fought the Bandits. They believed in peace and justice. The exact opposite of the Bandits. Remy's heart was pounding. He needed to inform the Guild about this. As soon as possible.

"We will launch our first attack two months from now."

Two months! Not enough time to get ready for war.

"Preparations have been made since sixteen months ago."

Sixteen months? Almost a year and a half!

"I have also named my successor should anything happen to me before or during the attacks. My successor has been briefed about the mission so worry not Bandits, the attacks shall continue should I die."

The crowd cheered.

"My successor is Daniel." Daniel Fitzgerald stepped on the stage. He waved and the Bandits cheered even louder. Bryan grinned evilly and turned to Remy who forced a smile. Bryan walked out of the tent and left Remy on the stage. He ran down and went back to the house.

"Horace!"

"What is it?"

"Send a letter to the Guild. The Bandits are launching an attack!"

"When?" Horace asked, shocked.

"Two months. Hurry."

Horace went off at once. Remy paced around the room and went back to the Bandits Guild.

"Bryan, why wasn't Remy informed about de attacks?" He asked, frowning.

"Remy, it was a surprise. I thought you'd be happy. Since you killed Thieves before."

"Remy… Remy knows. Mais… nothing."

"I'm going to the Springs now." Bryan said and Remy followed.

They arrived at a small lake. They walked along the path until they reached the Springs. Remy said he would go walk around the lake for awhile. If he killed Bryan, there was still Daniel. He didn't have time to kill both, he'd just kill Bryan and finish his mission. He will go back to the Thieves Guild and help them prepare. Daniel was a strong man, he was six foot nine and his muscles were like big boulders. Even Remy knew not to mess with him. It would take more than a single strike to kill him. And one strike was all Remy got. Daniel would call for the guards and they would find out the truth. Bryan was smart, but not very strong, that's why he needs a guard to protect him. He wouldn't put up much of a resistance, so it would be easy. Remy breathed in the fresh air and sighed. Bryan would be in the Springs now. Remy walked back. Bryan saw him and closed his eyes.

"You don't want to come in? Wayne does."

"Non." Remy said and brandished a dagger from his trench coat pocket.

"Remy? What are you doing? Bryan asked, panicking. Remy would sense Bryan's fear.

"Desole, Bryan. Mais Remy has to kill y'." he said and edged towards Bryan. Bryan's eyes were wide with shock and horror.

"Remy! Why?"

"Desole."

Remy was merely a foot away from him. Bryan hopped out of the Springs and ran for his life. Remy chased after him. Bryan tripped on a stone and fell to the ground. Remy caught up with him. Bryan was begging for mercy. Remy shook his head.

"It won't hurt, Remy promise y'."

"Remy, don't do this. I thought you would like the surprise. Or is this because you are not my successor? I can change it. You can be my successor." Bryan said. Remy shook his head again and stabbed Bryan in the heart. Bryan cringed. Remy sighed and threw him into the lake. The lake's crystal clear water turned red with blood. Remy shook his head.

"Sorry." He muttered and walked back to the Thieves base.

He packed his things and said his goodbyes to the Thieves.

"We will try to kill Daniel, I promise." Horace said.

"Non."

"We will, Remy. You can't stop us. I promise, when a month has past and we still haven't killed Daniel, we will come and help you in New Orleans."

"Merci, mon ami. All of y'. Y' have been good friends." Remy said and left.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remy arrived at the Thieves Guild in New Orleans a few days later. He hoped they had received the letter. They did, Remy found out, for thieves were looking anxious and scared. They bustled around, getting ready weapons. He stopped by the courtyard to see a young woman practicing with it seemed to be her mentor, Hank. He then made his way to Jean-Luc's quarters.

"Jean-Luc." Remy said gravely. The old man patted his back.

"Come, the Circle wants to talk to you."

Remy nodded and they made their way to the tower.

"Remy, you are back." Elder Lee said.

"Oui. Remy killed Bryan but there is his successor. Remy didn't kill him, dere was no time. Remy thought he should hurry back here. To help. Et dere is de Thieves dere, they are trying to kill Daniel."

"Good." Elder Jacob said. "You will help the Thieves prepare. Your teaching duties begin immediately."

"Yes." Remy said and hurried out. Jean-Luc looked after him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

At eighteen, Rogue was one of the best fighters in the Guild. She was also an attraction at the Guild. Guys longed for her. Her body shape was perfect and her skin was so fair. Her cheeks, like peach blossoms. Her auburn hair was shoulder length, and there were to wisps of white hair by each side. She was born with it. When Rogue fought, she was graceful and elegant, yet ferocious.

She had heard the news about the Guilds going to war. Hank said they would fight eventually, for the Bandits planned to attack the Assassins too.

"If we fight with the Bandits, chances are the Bandits will lose. They will retreat. If they are stupid enough they will change targets and attack the Assassins. We must go back and help them." Hank said.

Currently, Rogue was practicing with Hank. She was learning a new move. She nodded when Hank corrected her. She tried again but was interrupted.

"Bonjour, Hank."

"Ah, Remy! Good to see you again. You are back, ey? Good, help the Guild, right thing to do. Killed the bastard at the Bandits Guild?"

"Bryan? Oui. Mais he has a successor, Daniel Fitzgerald."

"Really? So he'll be leading the war?"

"Seems so. Y' look tired Hank, why don't y' go rest, Remy'll take over today's traiing wit de femme."

"Ah don't t'ink so." Rogue spoke up.

Remy looked at Rogue. He looked up and down. He raised his eyebrows and smirked at the girl. She rolled her eyes.

"The girl has a temper. She doesn't like other people training her. Forgive her rudeness, Remy."

"Oh, Hank, Remy doesn't mind." Remy smirked harder at Rogue. Rogue glared.

"Well, I suppose you can practice with her."

"Yes. Remy saw her doing a move just now. What is it called?"

"Kicking yahr ass." Rogue said before giving a swift kick to Remy's leg. Remy groaned.

"I told you, Remy." Hank said and walked away.

"Y' are going to pay." Remy said.

"Bring it on."

In minutes, they were on each other, punching the opponent countless times. Rogue finally kicked him in his face and sent him flying against a tree.

"Oops. Did ah do that?" Rogue asked innocently. Remy charged at her but Rogue jumped and flipped over so she was behind him. She kicked him again and he fell on the ground.

"Chere, wrong move." Remy said.

"Don't' call meh that!" Rogue said before Remy lifted her up and threw her on the ground again.

"We're aren't wrestling, dumbass! It's hand combat!" She yelled. Remy shrugged. Rogue growled. She picked up a bo staff on the ground and hit Remy with it. Remy grabbed a bo staff from an apprentice and managed to duck Rogue's attack on him. They battled for awhile, until Elder Roger saw them.

"Remy. Rogue." Elder Roger looked at Rogue. He told Rogue to retire to her room.

Both of them looked at the Elder. They were hot and dirty. Rogue wiped the sweat of her face. She glared at the Elder before stomping away. Remy grinned, well until she turned around.

"Ah'm not done yet. Yahr so dead when ah see yah in the ring again." She said and strutted away. Remy chuckled.

"When did she join?"

"Just after you left, Remy. Now, come."

"How is John?"

"We got a letter from him a few weeks ago. He seems fine. Although he won't be coming back to help. Assassins are getting ready themselves. They heard of the news too."

Remy nodded. "Dat's ok. Just as long we don't have to fight them. Not yet anyway."

"But one day we will have too."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


	4. Wrong bet to play

Yay! I am finally back! Exams sucked. Failed three subjects, mom almost killed me, packed my room, did school projects and I am here…

Terribly sorry for the long wait. Hope you like this chapter. It's not really important to the plot and stuff but I just wanted to play with them. Hehe. ; P

Thank you for all the reviews! XD

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 4-The wrong bet to play**

"Excuse me?" Someone knocked on Rogue's door.

"Hold on!" Rogue called. She made her way to the door. "What the hell?" She mumbled when she opened it. For standing in front of her was no other than Remy LeBeau.

"Remy believes we have a score to settle." He bowed. Rogue nodded.

"Yeah. But let meh save yahr time. What's going to happen if we fight is, ah will win." Rogue said.

"Tch, y' t'ink y'r all dat?"

Rogue shrugged.

"Ten o' clock, gate entrance."

"Yah forgot, apprentices aren't allowed out of the Guild."

"Remy has de Star Seal."

"Fahne."

"If y' lose, y' have t' train wit Remy here."

Rogue hesitated. Hank would kill her if she lost. "If yah lose, yah have to run into Elder Theodore's classroom, naked."

"Deal."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Who goes there?"

"It's Remy, Jim."

"Remy? Oh you."

Remy nodded. He looked around to see someone standing not far off. He smirked. She came after all. Rogue noticed him looking at her so see made her way to the guys.

"Hey, you're not allowed to go out!" The guard yelled when Rogue walked past them to the gate.

"It's ok, Jim. She's going wit Remy here."

"The rules clearly say that…"

Remy pulled out the Star Seal from his pocket. Jim stopped talking. He bowed his head.

"She's wit Remy. No one will hear about dis, understand?" Remy asked. Jim nodded.

"I shall obey." Jim said, though he looked displeased.

"Open the gates." Remy said. Jim nodded again and went off. Rogue was staring at him.

"Ah don't trust him." She said finally.

Remy shrugged. "Whatever. He can't tell anyway. Disobeying a holder of the Star Seal is quite serious."

"Even if the holder is doing evil?"

Remy shook his head. "Only de most trusted in de Guild receive de Star Seal."

"Really?"

"Oui."

"Let's go. Gates open."

Remy walked past her and Rogue followed. Remy led her to a clearing not far from the Guild. He turned to Rogue who was smirking.

"Bring it on, LeBeau."

Remy chuckled. "Ladies first, chere."

"Right. Meh first." Rogue said and pounced on Remy, causing him to fall on the ground. Remy was taken by surprise.

"Merde!"

"Well, yah said ladies first." Rogue shrugged. Remy caught hold of her legs and pulled them towards him. Rogue struggled to get free. She fell too. Rogue scrambled to get up. She punched Remy. He ducked.

Seven minutes into the fight, both were panting hard. Remy was quite impressed with Rogue Her fighting combinations were wearing him down. He actually felt tired. Rogue flip kicked. Her foot hit Remy's face. He wiped off some blood and rammed into her. Rogue groaned. He had pushed her against a tree. The tree creaked and fell on top of her. Rogue rolled away just in time. Remy was worried for a second but as soon as Rogue got up the thought faded away.

"Yah'll pay fohr that." Rogue snarled. Remy smiled.

"Remy is waiting, chere."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Does Remy really have t' do dis?" Remy asked. Rogue nodded and smiled.

"Of course."

"Mais, it's embarrassing."

"Ah should have thought of that before agreeing to fight with meh, LeBeau." Rogue said. Remy groaned.

"Merde."

"Go on."

"Alright." Remy grumbled. Rogue laughed.

"This is gonna be fun." She murmured.

She walked to a nearby window. Elder Theodore or Elder Theo as they called him was explaining the history of the Thieves to a bunch of newly selected apprentices.

"Remy is so dead." Remy whispered to himself. Elder Theo was well respected in the Guild.

He took of his clothes and placed his hands on the doorknob. He pushed the door open and ran inside. He whole class stared at the nude man. The few girls screamed. Elder Theo's jaw dropped open. Remy just stood there. Outside, Rogue was laughing her head off. Tears rolled down her face.

"This is hilarious." She said. Just then, Jean-Luc walked by.

"Good morning, Rogue."

"Elder Jean-Luc?" She panicked. "Oh, would yah look at the time. Ah gotta go."

"Ok. Have a nice day." Jean-Luc said. He had a feeling it was going to be a good day today. Then…

"REMY LEBEAU!"

Jean-Luc whipped around. The shout came from the classroom behind him. He walked in to see his son standing in the classroom, undressed. A few girls were screaming. They stopped the moment Jean-Luc came in.

"Kids, out of the classroom. Now." He said dangerously. They scrambled out of their seats and hustled out. Remy smiled sheepishly at his father. Oh no.

"I will deal with him personally, Theodore. So don't you worry." Jean-Luc glared.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Pere…"

What on earth were you thinking when you ran into the room, exposed!"

"It was…"

"You just shamed us, Remy. The LeBeau family."

"Mais…"

"What will my grandfather say!"

"Pere… It was just a joke."

"A joke?" Jean-Luc shook his head. "Maybe it was a mistake to let you have that Star Seal."

"Non! Remy…"

"Jim told me about yesterday night."

"He what!"

"You went to duel with an apprentice?"

"Oui…"

"And lost? At least win if you're gonna do something against the rules." Jean-Luc sighed.

"What is Remy's punishment?"

"The Counsel hasn't decided yet. Why, Remy? Why did you do it?"

"It was a bet, pere."

"A bet."

"Oui. De femme had lots of potential, pere. Remy knew she wouldn't ever train under Remy on her own will…"

"I see."

"She was supposed to train under Remy if she lost, and…"

"Run into a classroom naked if you lost."

"Oui."

"Well, I must say, she got you good this time." Jean-Luc laughed.

"It's not funny, pere."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Had fun?" Rogue asked. Remy turned around and glared at her.

"Non." Luckily the Counsel decided to forgive him this time. But he won't be teaching anytime soon.

"Good." Rogue said and patted his shoulders.

"Y' are…"

"A bitch? Ah know."

"Evil." Remy finished his sentence. Rogue waved her hand in the air.

"Whatever, Cajun. Anyway, ah told yah ah would win."

"Y' are a disgrace to de Guild."

Rogue swallowed the lump that appeared in her throat. She walked away.

A disgrace to the Thieves Guild? Not yet. Rogue clenched her fist. Maybe next time.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El fin.

Now I need some time to plan the next chapter and the rest of my stories. Hoped you had a nice time reading. XD


	5. Graduation

Ahh… finally, I have time! Exams again! Essay after essay… English… Malay… Chinese… Argh!

A million thanks to Acidic Paranoia about the scorpions. Miss you lots and hope to see you soon! D

Thanks for all the reviews! )

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 5- Graduation**

John was Piotr's roommate. Piotr was eighteen and John was twenty-two. Piotr was excited because graduation was in a week. He past the exam and was going to be rewarded with the Silver Dagger, just like the others who past the test. The Silver Dagger was not a weapon, but a small thumb-sized seal shaped like a dagger.

Piotr missed Rogue dearly. He wondered whether she would be back for the ceremony.

John has been in the Assassins Guild for four years now. He will be presented with the Silver Dagger along with the graduates. John was collecting information to take back to the Thieves Guild. After he graduated from the Assassin Academy, he would head back to his home at the Thieves Guild.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rogue was eighteen, the age all the Guilds presented their Seals to the graduates of the Academy. She was graduating soon; she would be an owner of the Crescent Seal. She would be going back to Mississippi too, for the Silver Dagger. Next week on this day, she would take leave from Jean-Luc and head to the Assassins Guild to take her evaluation test. She was happy. Soon, she would see all her friends.

Hank was going back too. He would stay with the Assassins, while Rogue went back on her own to get the Crescent Seal. He wanted to retire.

"Ah can't wait tah go back." Rogue said.

Hank nodded.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remy knocked on Rogue's door, but no one answered. He frowned and walked away.

Remy had forgiven Rogue over the bet but they fought all the time. Interesting enough, he developed some feelings for Rogue. Remy hoped she would stay after she graduated. But Rogue wanted to go as soon as possible, back to her home, in Mississippi.

Rogue left Hank's room and went walking around the small garden near the apprentice's quarters.

"Psst!" A sound was heard. Rogue turned around. Her sharp eyes spotted a figure in the bushes. She kicked it and a yowl was heard. "Rogue!"

"Pietro?"

"Duh!"

"Asshole, what are yah doing here? They'll kill yah if they find out!"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Ah'll tell yah, but yah have tah promise yah won't tell a soul."

"Promise."

"The Elders sent meh here tah help Hank with some spying."

"Cool!"

"Keep it down."

"Ok. Will you be going back for the ceremony?"

"Yeah. Next week."

"Great!" Pietro said.

"Pietro, what are yah doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to spy on them. But I guess you're already doing that…"

"Pietro, it's dangerous here. You won't come back here, right?"

"I know." He said solemnly. "But aren't you glad I'm here?"

"Yeah." Rogue smiled. Her smile faded away and she pushed Pietro back into the bushes.

"Rogue, Jean-Luc is looking for you." Lance said. Rogue nodded and smiled at Lance. Lance blushed. Pietro scowled as he looked on from beneath the bushes. He stuck his tongue out at him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Jean-Luc, yah were looking fohr meh?"

"Yes. Yes."

Rogue waited.

"Yes?" She finally asked him.

"You are taking leave from the Guild?"

"Yes. That's allowed, isn't it?'

"Of course. Is something the matter? It's two weeks away from graduation and with all the preparation with the war; it's not really the time to go home."

"Yah want meh tah postpone mah visit home? Sorrah, no can do. Ah just want tah check on mah family, yah know."

"So Hank is accompanying you?"

"Something lahke that. Mah family wants tah see him. Mah mentor and all." Rogue smiled nervously. "Ah promise ah'll be back as fast as ah can."

"Very well."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"What are yah doing? Trying to break in mah room, Cajun?" Rogue frowned and placed her hands on her hips. The Cajun man grinned.

"Non, chere."

Chere. The name Rogue so hated. Remy had recently found out the name irritated her and decided to use it for tormenting her.

Rogue growled and glared at him. Remy stepped aside to let Rogue in her room.

"Ah'm sure yahr father doesn't approve of yahr bad habits." Rogue said.

"Now now chere…"

"Listen here, swamp rat. Let meh live the last few weeks of mah life as an apprentice in peace. Is that okay?"

"Oui." Remy smiled.

"Good thing ah'll be leaving after the ceremony." She said under her breath but the Cajun caught it.

"Chere! Y' leaving?"

"Yes. And stop calling meh that. It's against the rules."

"Against the rules? What rules?"

"The teacher and student thing. Yah know. Teachers and students aren't allowed to have a romantic relationship… Yah know."

"Chere, are we having a romantic relationship?" Remy's eyes sparkled in mischief. He sat on her bed. "Remy never knew!"

Rogue sighed and pushed him off her bed. "Yah know what ah mean."

"What _do_ y' mean, chere?" Remy asked.

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Non, chere. Tell Remy." He edged towards her. Rogue shifted uneasily. Remy placed his hands on her waist. Rogue was shocked. Her heart started racing. She felt hot all of a sudden. Remy leaned down. He was going to kiss her! Rogue closed her eyes. His lips were centimeters apart from hers. It was getting closer… And closer…

/BANG/

"Rogue! You're late for practice!" Hank shouted. They pulled away. Rogue opened the door and Hank came in. He looked furious.

"If you don't start showing up on time…" He stopped talking as his eyes fell upon Remy. Remy gulped. He moved towards the door slowly.

Hank opened his mouth to say something but Remy was gone. He turned to Rogue. "What is he doing here?"

"/Ahem/ Well… he…"

"I'll deal with him later. Let's go. Chop chop!" Hank hustled Rogue out of her room. He slammed the door shut after him and followed Rogue out to the courtyard.

"Hey, Rogue." Warren grinned. He wasn't paying attention and earned a blow from Lance.

"Hey! That wasn't necessary…" Warren rubbed his shoulder.

"You guys graduated _four_ years ago. Get a job will you?"

Warren shrugged.

Hank threw Rogue a dagger.

"Ok, you're old enough for this."

"Cool." Rogue said and ran her finger across the blade.

"Now, attack me."

Rogue did so but Hank stopped her.

"No, not like that. See how easily I can snatch the dagger away? Ok, try again."

Rogue tried to attack Hank again but Hank grabbed the dagger. Rogue was surprised that she let the dagger slip out of her hands.

"Concentrate. Ok, you try to snatch the dagger from me. Watch my moves carefully, Rogue."

Warren and Lance watched the two of them. They were amazed. Their mentors never taught them that. They looked on with interest.

Rogue gave a shout. She clutched her hand and took a few paces back. Her hand was covered with blood. Hank dropped the dagger and ran towards her. He examined her hand. The blood had drained out of her face. Rogue closed her eyes.

"What happened!" Lance yelled. Warren ran towards the Infirmary Building.

"She tried to snatch the dagger. Her hand must have run across the blade. See her hand…"

There was a huge cut running across the palm of Rogue's hand. Blood oozed out of it.

"It hurts." She managed to say.

"Well, of course it does." Hank snapped. He seemed angry but he was just worried.

Lance produced a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Oh gawd, don't put _that_ on mah hand!" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Well, the blood won't stop." He said impatiently.

"Warren went for the Healer, didn't he?"

A Healer pushed Lance away. "Give me some space, would ya?"

Warren came back, gasping for breath. He had run all the way.

A Healer doesn't really have magical powers to heal of anything, they were just like doctors. The Healer took out a small bottle of water from his medical pouch and poured it onto Rogue's hand. She flinched but never said anything. Assassins were tough.

The Healer wrapped a bandage around the cut. "You're done."

"Thanks." Rogue said. She touched the bandage.

"Don't take that off until I check on it tomorrow." He frowned.

"Thanks, Dylan." Hank said and patted the Healer's back.

"No more training today, Hank." He pointed at Rogue and she grimaced.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A week later, Rogue's cut was almost healed.

"Ah can still take the test." Rogue said.

"Well, of course you must." Hank answered. He frowned at her hand.

Rogue took off the bandage slowly. "Doesn't hurt that much."

"Packed your bags?"

"Just a small bag."

"Good. The ceremony is two days after your evaluation, so we'll stay there until you get the Dagger."

"Ok. Then we come back for the Crescent?"

"Yes. After that, we're done here. We can go home."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rogue stood outside the gates of the Assassin Guild. She smiled at the guards.

"Hello, Rogue, long time no see." They smiled back. "You too, Hank."

The gates opened and they walked in. Elder Joseph and Elder Ferdinand were there to greet them.

"Welcome back, friends. Logan has been expecting you." Han nodded.

Inside the Forbidden Chamber, Logan and the rest of the Inner Circle waited for the two important people to arrive.

Rogue stepped in the room first. Logan stood up and smiled. Hank came in next. Logan hugged his brother tight.

"Welcome back, my brother."

"Nice to see you." Hank patted his brother's back.

"Hello, Stripes." Logan grinned at Rogue. She rolled her eyes.

"Can ah go?"

"Yes. Go to your room, Wanda is dying to see you."

"Thanks."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Wanda was Rogue's roommate ever since Rogue came to the Guild. Wanda was Pietro's twin sister. Who was the elder one, no one knew for they never mentioned it. Wanda seemed more mature though.

"Hey, bitch." Rogue said.

"Ah, welcome back, bitch." Wanda smiled. The two girls laughed and hugged each other.

"Ah missed yah."

"Me too."

"So, ah gotta go take mah test later."

"Good luck. Don't worry, you'll past." Wanda winked at her.

The two girls sat in Wanda's bed and chatted until Pietro and Piotr interrupted by bursting in the room.

"Hello? Have yah ever heard of the word 'privacy'!" Rogue yelled.

"Sorry." They said meekly and closed the door after them. Rogue rolled her eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Good evening, Rogue. Let's see how well hank has taught you all these years." Logan said. Rogue was in the Assassin's courtyard, along with Logan and Elder Joseph.

"Where's Hank?"

"He's in a meeting."

"We'll get Lenny and Octavos to help you with the evaluation."

Two men came towards them. They flexed their muscles at Rogue and winked. Rogue rolled her eyes. Lenny and Octavos graduated from the Guild two years ago and was helping apprentices with their training. They were very dedicated to the Guild.

"What? Are they mah punching bags?" Rogue asked.

"I see you still have your sense of humour."

"Ah don't." Rogue said, raising her eyebrow.

"/Ahem/ Well then. Let's get started."

"Hand-combat. Punch away."

"Aww shucks, a little baby is gonna fight us, Len." Octavos grinned.

Lenny sneered at Rogue. Rogue saw red. She aimed a clever punch at Lenny's face. It hit his jaw. Lenny staggered back.

"Cut the crap, guys. Fight!" Logan yelled.

After a few minutes, Rogue had beaten them. They lay on the ground, groaning. Rogue snickered back at them.

"In your face, Len." She said.

"Ok, next, weapons. Basic weapon, a stick."

"Ah'm supposed to fight with…?"

"Well, the guys were supposed to last longer than that…" Elder Joseph said.

"Er…" Logan looked around him. He spotted John coming out of the Apprentice Quarters. He whistled to him.

"You there! John!"

"Yes sir?"

"Come here. Take a stick, fight with her."

"Say what?"

"Do it." Logan growled.

"Ok, I guess."

"Fight properly."

John picked up another stick, unsure of what to do. But Rogue on the other hand, started attacking him. John ducked and fought back.

They started having a conversation. "So, ah never seen yah before."

"Well, shelia, I'm new here. Anyway, I never seen you too."

"When did yah come?" Ignoring his question.

"Four years ago." John ducked again. "So, how come you didn't take the test…" Ducked again. "Take the test with the others?"

"Ah've been busy." Rogue stepped back when John sent a blow to her leg.

"I see."

"But yah should know something."

"And what's that?"

"Ah'll beat yah."

"Naw shelia."

"Yes." Rogue said and used all her might to give one last blow. John fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Ok…" Logan said. He told two guards to bring him to the Medical Building.

"Let's continue. What's next?" Rogue asked.

"Daggers…" Elder Joseph said. Hank covered his laugh with a cough. The next person was as good as dead.

"I'll do it this time." Logan said. Rogue's mouth dropped open.

"No way!" She yelled.

"Why not?" Logan asked. He pulled out the dagger out from it's cover, which was hanging on his belt. Rogue slowly got out hers. The blade was sharp and shiny. The handle was made of crystal and was decorated with diamonds and emeralds. Every Assassin was allowed to decorate their own dagger, providing they paid for the cost themselves.

Logan's dagger had a black handle and there was a scorpion carved on it. The scorpion is the Assassin's symbol. Why a scorpion? Because scorpions are deadly and kill when provoked or looking for food. Just like the Assassins. People hire them to kill. The money they get for killing is to pay for all the costs in the Guild.

Logan smiled. "You needn't be afraid, Rogue." He said kindly.

"But…"

"You won't hurt me." He assured her. Rogue nodded and gripped the handle of her dagger hard. She walked towards Logan cautiously, trying to predict his next move. Logan made no movement.

"Relax, Rogue." He advised.

Rogue moved as fast as lighting, she tried to assail him but Logan was faster. He threw Rogue over his back. Rogue got up, groaning as she went. She cracked her knuckles and picked up her dagger again. As she did this, she was wondering. Why daggers? You'd have to get quite close to your enemy to attack them with a dagger. Swords are much longer. She wasn't watching Logan and he struck at her. Rogue fell down again. This time taking much longer to get up. She brushed dirt off her knees and stood still. She jumped into the air and Logan did the same. Logan used his dagger. A strand of her hair was cut off. She yelled in surprise and growled. She charged at Logan, and this time they were engaged in battle. Both sides struck out with their weapons. Rogue almost hit Logan but he ducked in time.

Then Rogue got an idea. It was no use getting close to Logan. He was too fast and too good.

"How do ah win?" She panted.

"When the dagger falls out of my hand and I'm lying on the ground."

Rogue nodded. She fiddled with her dagger. She'd wait for him to come to her.

She was right. Logan came slowly. She knew he was too confident. He was sure he would win, but Rogue was sure _she_ would win. She raised the dagger in the air and threw it at him. The dagger was flying at Logan. He was surprised and he ducked. At this, Rogue ran towards him and kicked him. Logan went flying into a tree. The dagger lay a few feet from him. Rogue smiled.

"So… ah beat yah."

Logan got up, smiling. He winced in pain.

"You win, Stripes. You got your Silver Dagger."

"No apprentice has ever beat Logan before…" Elder Joseph mumbled.

Hank looked on from his room window. Rogue was his greatest accomplishment so far.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rogue bowed before Chief Basil. Chief Basil smiled at the girl. He was proud. He presented her with the Silver Dagger. Rogue breathed a sigh of happiness and stepped down from the podium. She stood with her friends.

"That's her. Rogue." Pietro whispered to John.

"I know, mate." John murmured. "How come I haven't seen her before in the Guild?"

"She was spying in some Guild."

John nodded. He went up next. He saw Hank sitting with Logan and the Elders. He looked shocked. Hank noticed him too. What was he doing here! HE got up from his chair and walked away.

Rogue sat down in her seat. Wanda, who sat next to her, squeezed her hand. Rogue grinned. Wanda went up next and John gave her a wink. Wanda blushed. Pietro looked ready to puke.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hello, Hank." John said.

"John." Hank turned around to face him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same thing."

"Spying."

"Exactly what I'm doing."

"You spying at the Assassins Guild? Why wasn't I notified?"

Hank shrugged as he tried to hide his nervousness. "The Guild wants me to continue spying from them. I'm taking over, since you're going back."

"But I saw you sitting with the Elders."

"I'm trusted here. Logan knows me."

John nodded. "I see. So, I'm going back."

"Now?"

"I need to get back to the Guild immediately." John said and walked off.

Hank leaned against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"What do you want to do next?" Logan asked Rogue. She shrugged.

"An Assassin."

"So, you want to be the top Assassin?"

"Yeah."

"Make me proud some day, will you?"

"Ah will, don't worry."

"Your mom too."

Rogue looked up at Logan. He rarely mentioned her mother. They were close friends once, but Raven had gotten into bad company and even Logan couldn't save her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"You're packing?" Piotr asked.

"Yup. I got somewhere to go." John said, stuffing more clothes into his rucksack.

"You're going now?"

John nodded.

"You got to say goodbye to the Inner Circle. They have to grant you permission, otherwise you can't leave. The guards will stop you."

"Already done that."

"Well… I guess this is goodbye, comrade."

"Yea." John said and picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Piotr shook his hand. John walked out of the room. He came back in.

"Don't tell anyone. Especially… especially Wanda." He gave a small cough and left.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rogue lay on her bed. She knew it was wrong, but she was falling for Remy. He was a thief, she was an Assassin, and their relationship would be forbidden. And what will Logan say? He would probably kill her.

And the worst thing of all, she wanted to stay with the Thieves. Of course her loyalty was with the Assassins.

She made a decision. She went into Logan's study.

"Logan."

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see."

"Logan, ah'm going back."

"Going back where?" He asked, surprised.

"The Thieves."

"Rogue? Why on earth would you want to go back there?"

"Ah didn't get any information yet, so mah mission isn't completed yet."

"That doesn't matter. Anyway, we have more important missions."

Elder Ferdinand came in, a grave look on his face.

"Is something the matter?"

"Basil said to tell you that Lenny was killed."

"Lenny? Roberta's nephew?"

"Yes. A Thief did it. Octavos saw the whole thing."

Logan looked angry. "They come to our territory, they kill our people. They'll pay." He stood up and stalked out of the room. Rogue and Ferdinand followed him.

Basil was waiting for Logan.

"What should we do?" He asked the chief.

"Today's incident means we'll have to send someone to the Thieves. They are getting dangerous. We need another spy."

Rogue, who was standing behind Logan, stepped forward. "Ah'll do it."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"What were you thinking!" Logan cried out when they had gone back to his study.

"Yah said tah make yah and mom proud." Rogue answered him.

Hank sighed. "Let her go, Logan. She's old enough."

"Yes, but why would you want to go back?"

"Mah heart is still with the Guild, Logan. Yah needn't worry about that."

"No, that's not the problem. It's…"

Hank silenced Logan. "Go pack, Rogue. You're leaving soon."

Rogue went out. Logan turned on his brother.

"Hank!"

"It's not time for her to know the truth."

"Why ever not! We said we would tell her on her graduation day."

"Things have changed, Logan. I know what she's thinking. She has to learn her lesson."

"What lesson?"

Hank shook his head. "That's a secret."

Logan yelled in frustration. "I hope you're right."

Hank sighed. "Me too." Hank had been observing Remy and Rogue. He saw the way they looked at each other.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

John looked back at the Guild. It was a tiny dot in the distance. He felt a little sad about leaving them. The Assassins Guild was his home for four years. He bonded with the Assassins. They were his second family.

Rogue walked down the path. Logan, Wanda and Hank were there at the gates to see her off. They saw Chief Basil walking towards them.

"The Guild owes so much to you. This is all we can give."

Basil dropped something small and heavy into Rogue's hand. She gripped it hard. It was cold and pointy. She opened her hand and her eyes widened.

It was the Golden Crossbow! The tiny golden crossbow gleamed in the sunlight. Tears flowed. It was an honour to own the Golden Crossbow. Only the most worthy and loyal Assassin was given one. The last one to be given out was ten years ago. Basil had gotten it when he single-handedly killed a brigade of Bandits including their leader who were trying to break into the Assassins Guild. He was badly hurt, but the Guild was safe from intruders. He was nominated for Chief afterwards.

Hank patted her shoulder. "Time to go, Stripes." He said. Chief Basil nodded and headed back to his tower. Logan gave Rogue a locket.

"It belongs to you now."

Rogue wiped away her tears. "Yeah. Goodbye."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voila! How did you like it? A bit long, eh? Very long. Hmm, next chapter, the chapter you've been waiting for. ROMY!

Please review, thank you!


	6. War!

Sorry for the long delay. )

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 6- War!**

"Chere, y' back." Remy said cheerfully.

Rogue barely said anything but she allowed him to carry her bag.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, swamp rat." Rogue said flatly.

"Swamp rat? Hey… dat's not nice, y' know. Well, never mind…" Remy smiled. "If chere calls Remy swamp rat, Remy will call chere river rat."

"River what? … Grr…" Rogue grabbed her bag from him and stomped away.

Remy looked after her. He saw the guards opening the gates again for someone. It was John.

"John, mon ami!" Remy ran towards his friend. John slapped his back.

"Hello, mate."

"How've y' been?"

"Well. You?"

"Getting ready for the war." Remy said gravely. "Bandits are already here."

"I guess I'm back in time." John laughed.

Remy nodded. "Come one, Jean-Luc will want t' see y'."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hank told me he wouldn't be coming back."

"Yes. He wants to retire. He went back to his hometown."

"I see." Jean-Luc nodded. "So the ceremony is in two days, you should get ready."

"Yes."

Remy and John came in.

"Pere, John is back."

Rogue froze. John! The guy at the Guild. Oh hell…

John looked at Rogue in disbelief. Rogue rushed out of the room. John frowned.

"You're back. So, how was it there?"

Outside, Rogue pressed her ears against the door. Eavesdropping was wrong but this was too important.

John hesitated. "Nothing." He said.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." John repeated.

"Well, that's weird." Jean-Luc said. "But it's good to have you back."

"I didn't know we had other spies at the Assassins Guild."

"We don't." Remy said. Jean-Luc shook his head.

"You're the only one."

Both men looked at John curiously. John started laughing. "I'm going crazy, mate. Must be too tired."

They laughed with John. "Get some rest." Remy patted his back.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

John banged on Rogue's door. No one was in the room. He saw her at the courtyard. He ran down to meet her.

"You're a spy!"

Rogue didn't dare look at him.

"Admit it."

"What?" Rogue looked innocent.

"You're the shelia at the Assassins Guild."

"Ah'm not."

"You are! I'm telling Jean-Luc." John said. Rogue pulled him back and gripped his sleeve.

"Don't, John."

"I have to." He simply said.

"Why?"

"I'm a Thief. You're a spy. An intruder."

"But yah were a spy too, weren't yah? Yahr an intruder at the Assassins. If ah tell Logan, he'll hunt yah down."

"Don't. Look, they're like family. They treat me good there. Look, I feel bad enough, lying to Logan and… and the rest, ok?"

"Did yah like it there?" Rogue asked.

"Yes. Yes I did." John said, an image of Wanda flashed through his mind.

"Then, John, fohr the Assassins, please, don't tell. Don't tell them about meh." Rogue said. She looked scared.

"Why are you even afraid? You looked different when I first saw you."

Rogue looked down. She released her grip on John's sleeve. "Ah wish ah knew."

But John knew.

"I won't tell, Rogue. No. You're Wanda's friend. But promise me something."

"What?"

"Even if you find anything useful for the Assassins, you won't tell them."

"Ah can't promise that." Rogue remembered John's conversation with Jean-Luc. She was sure he was keeping stuff from Jean-Luc. She had to repay him somehow. "But ah can help in yahr war." John nodded.

"Then I'll keep your secret and you keep mine."

Rogue nodded and shook John's hand. They would look out for each other now.

"Hank was a spy too, wasn't he?"

Rogue kept quiet but her expression told it all.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The day has come. Rogue was getting ready for the ceremony. She tied her hair into a ponytail and went down to the hall. She saw Remy there, grinning at her.

"Chere, y' graduating today. Nervous?"

"No."

"Aww, chere, y' don't have t' lie t' Remy."

Rogue rolled her eyes. She saw the Crescent Seals being placed on the salver. Elders and Thieves piled into the hall.

"Greetings, fellow Thieves." Elder Lee's voice boomed through the hall. "We are gathered here today to present our academies finest. They will be graduating from the academy today and will be presented with the Crescent Seal. They have proven worthy of it. Let the ceremony begin." He stepped down from the podium.

"They say de same t'ing every year." Remy whispered to Rogue, who grinned.

When Rogue went up to the podium to collect her Seal, Elder Lee shook her hand warmly.

"Congratulations, child." Rogue forced a smile. Imagine what everyone here in this hall would say if they found out she was an Assassin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It had been a week since the graduation. Rogue was free to do what she wanted until she got a mission. She lounged around all day. And Remy followed her all day. Today, Rogue was walking around in the garden with Remy trailing after her. She actually smiled at him, which made him chuckle. The ice queen never smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, chere."

Rogue walked up to him. "Tell meh."

Remy grinned. "Make Remy."

Rogue gazed into his eyes. She never noticed them before. How strange, they were red on black…

"Hey, yahr eyes…"

Remy looked away. Did he scare her?

"Remy got t' go, chere." He muttered and walked away but she pulled him back.

"What are yah afraid of?"

"Remy is scaring y', isn't he?"

"No." She told him.

"Non?"

"Not at all."

Remy leaned down to kiss her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

John decided to write a letter to Wanda. He sat down and placed a piece of paper on the table. He picked up his pen and began to write. But then he frowned and scrunched up the paper. He threw it in the bin. He took another piece of paper.

"_Dear Wanda_… Naw… That sounds weird…" He mumbled to himself. "_Hey Wanda_… Or… _Sweetheart_… What? Where did **_that_** come from?" John crumpled the paper and threw it away.

"Let's begin again… _'Wanda, how are you doing? I am home. How are Logan and Chief Basil? I hope they are fine. So, how's the life of an Assassin? It's a whole lot better than being an apprentice, isn't it? I miss the Guild, and I wish I can go back but I have some important work to do.' _That sounds better." John smiled to himself. He continued to write.

"John, mon ami, y' will never guess what happened just now!" Remy burst in. John quickly hid the letter under his bed.

"What?"

"Remy kissed chere! Remy kissed her, mon ami!" Remy said gleefully. John shook his head.

"Really, Remy. Is that all?"

"Oui, John. Mais it's a big t'ing, mon ami. Huge."

Ok. Good for you, I guess."

"What did y' hide under y'r bed?"

"Wh-what? Nothing!"

"Mon ami, it's not nice t' keep secrets from Remy, y' know. Remy doesn't like it."

"It's nothing. Really."

But Remy dived down onto the floor and stuck his head under John's bed. He grabbed at a piece of paper and got up.

"Who is dis Wanda, mon ami? _Wanda, how are y' doing? I am home._" Remy said in a mocking voice.

"Give that back, Remy. That's not funny."

Remy face turned from cheeky smile to a frown. "She's an Assassin, mon ami."

"Just someone I knew back there."

"John, y' went dere t' spy, not make friends."

"What? Was I supposed to not talk to anyone for four years?"

"Non. Dat's not what Remy meant. She means more than a friend t' y', mon ami. Remy can tell."

"Ok, I admit. The shelia is nice to me, Remy. She's a beauty. Anyway, you have your own sweetheart too."

Remy smiled again. "Oui. Y'r right. Remy shouldn't mess wit y'r love life. Just be careful."

"Yeah. Always will be. So, she a great kisser?"

"Oui, mon ami."

"Ok. Don't tell me anymore." John pushed Remy away. "I want to finish my letter."

"Oh Wanda…" Remy said in that mocking tone again. He laughed and ran out of the room as John banged his fist on the table.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"The Guardians are coming!" A boy tore through the courtyard as he shouted the new happily. The boy was Elder Jacob's grandson.

Logan, who was practicing with an apprentice, faced the boy who stopped to pay respect to the elder. "The Guardian's are coming? How do you know, Danny?"

"I saw their flag from afar. And the guards said to themselves. They saw the flag too." The boy said. After he bowed at Logan, he ran off again.

"That's enough for today. Go back to your quarters." Logan said as Hank approached him.

"The Guardians are here. Are there any Knights?"

Outside, in front of the gates, ten magnificent white horses pulled up. Their riders got down, all dressed in pale blue and white.

"Greetings, Guardians from the North." Basil said. The Guardians nodded and their leader spoke up.

"Basil, it's been a long time. How are you?"

"Fine, Bryce. Never better. Please, all of you, come in. Your guest rooms will be ready in a short while."

"Thank you, Chief Basil. We appreciate everything." A Guardian, Andrea had spoken. Basil smiled and led them away.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I've heard that the Guardians are at the Assassins." Jean-Luc said.

"If anyone can stop this war, it's the Guardians."

"Francis, you don't understand." Elder Lee said.

"Look, all I know is that this war will do us no good. Better stop it before it's too late."

"The Guardians are too meddlesome."

"I agree. Remember what happened the last time?"

"Lee, that was fifty years ago, and _you_ weren't even born." Francis glared at the man.

"You were a kid at that time, you knew nothing then." Lee glared back.

Francis stood up as if to challenge Lee. Jean-Luc stood up also. "Now's not the time to fight, my friends."

Francis nodded and apologized. He sat down.

"The Assassins will probably listen to the Guardians. They have a good relationship with them. But I heard the Knights didn't go with them."

"You think they want to fight too?" Elder Roger asked.

"No. That's not their job. War is their last resort, when nothing else prevails. They will come to us eventually, to talk over matters. They will propose a truce between us and the Bandits." Jean-Luc said.

"We cannot do that. Everyone knows that a Bandit will never listen to other people's orders. Not unless the order is issued by their leader. And Daniel is unlikely to back down."

"Sir…" John stepped into the room. "We've heard that the Bandits are moving. Towards us."

Jean-Luc banged his fist on the table. "Tell the guards to tighten their shift. When they see them coming, sound the alarm. And John, tell the Thieves to get ready. War is upon us."

John bowed and left the room. He looked worried.

"Let's just hope the Guardians come soon." Francis said gravely.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"A truce, Bryce?" Basil asked. The Guardian chief nodded. Bryce had proposed a truce just as Jean-Luc said.

"That's the only way."

"Thieves have crossed on our territory. Bandits have killed apprentices…"

"Do you mean to attack the Thieves?"

"Not yet. When this war is over, we will fight them."

"Many will be hurt from the war. Do you really want to do that?"

"We have too. We Assassins have our pride, you know."

"Basil… the Bandits are already moving…" Lucas pointed out. "If you don't help the Thieves, you'll be attacked next when they fail."

"_When_ they fail? How do you know they will fail?"

"Hank, you've been with the Thieves. Give me your honest opinion. Do they stand a chance against the Bandits?"

Hank looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"We Guardians know everything; we just don't interfere with your business. Everything we know is kept a secret."

"Well, ok. Truth is, they will fail for they aren't good enough. They never train as much as we do. Maybe we should lend a hand." Hank turned to Logan.

"I guess we could. No, we won't agree to the truce, but we will help them fight the war."

"Lives will be lost."

"Don't forget that the Assassins don't usually help outside their Guild, Bryce."

"So this way, the Thieves will owe you a favor." A Guardian named Chris said. Hank nodded.

"That's the best we can do."

"Don't forget, Basil. Marie Darkholme is with the Thieves."

Basil nodded gravely and said nothing. Logan looked uneasy in his chair; Hank sighed and looked out of the window.

"She'll do fine." Logan said.

"The Knights are preparing as we speak."

"For the war?"

"Yes, Joseph, for the war. The Thieves need all the help they can get. The Bandits have recruited many members."

"Since Guardians know everything, why didn't you stop this from happening?" Elder Charlie asked.

"That is not our job. You cannot change destiny more can you change the colour of your skin." Guardian Zach said.

Elder Charlie glared. "Is that an insult to me being black?"

"Enough!" Basil snarled. "Can we focus on the subject at hand?"

"Yes. Please do." Leader Bryce said. "We'll be moving on to the Thieves tonight."

"Certainly. You should rest before your long journey. It will be tiring."

"Thank you." They got up and left. Logan heaved a sigh.

"I wonder how Stripes is doing?"

"You said she'll do fine." Hank said to his brother. Logan nodded. "I know. I just hope I'm not wrong."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"The Bandits! They're coming!" Henri yelled. "Pere!"

Jean-Luc stuck his head out of the window and looked pale. "Sound the alarm." He said quietly and disappeared from the window. He was downstairs in a minute and giving orders to Thieves.

"The Guardians are not here yet. Never mind, we can hold them off."

Remy came running. "Pere, let me go."

"Yes. Go. We need all the help we can get."

Remy nodded and ran off again.

Rogue watched from her window. She heard the alarm sound. She got out her dagger from her closet and slung it on her belt. She wore her black trench coat. She made sure that all he weapons were in place. Crossbow at the back, dagger by the belt, one more in her boot, poison powder under the sleeves. She left her room and went downstairs where Remy was talking to some Thieves.

"We will attack from de side. When Henri gives de word, charge. Understand?"

Everyone nodded and went to get ready.

"Chere, y' gonna fight?"

"Ah should, shouldn't ah?"

"Of course y' should. John!" Remy looked over Rogue's shoulder and saw John. John came to them and nodded at Rogue.

"Hello, shelia, fighting today?" Rogue nodded back. "Jean-Luc got me fighting at the East Door. You're taking the West Door, eh?"

"Oui. Come, Rogue. We must go."

Rogue followed Remy to the West Door.

"Good luck, Rogue." John told her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"The Bandits are attacking the Thieves. We have to move."

"Ok, Bryce. Take one group with you first, we will follow behind." Logan said.

"Thank you." Bryce said and walked away.

The group of Assassins stood by the gates, all ready. Among them were Pietro, Jamie, Octavos and Piotr. The gates opened and they set off.

"We will arrive there shortly if we keep up this pace." Bryce told them, when they were half way there.

They took a short rest along the way and reached there at noon. The fighting already started. Assassins immediately charged at Bandits and started slashing. The Assassins arrival brought much spirit to the weary fighters. They fought harder and more Bandits dropped to the ground. Bryce went to see Jean-Luc.

"The Assassins came to fight?" Jean-Luc asked. He looked tired. He had just been in battle when he heard that the Guardians had arrived.

"They will help. Knights are on their way. We'll help, don't worry."

"My two sons are in battle, how can I not worry?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

At the battleground, everyone was fighting hard. Rogue's heart jumped for joy when she saw her friends arriving.

Pietro joined her fighting a big, burly Bandit. They brought him down. Pietro winked at her.

"Fun?" She asked him. Pietro always wanted to know how a war felt like.

"Yeah!" He said as he stabbed a Bandit in the heart. He was off again. Rogue went back to the Bandits and killed five.

Remy was fighting hard. He earned a cut across his cheek and blood gushed down his knee. But he didn't care.

He was keeping an eye out for Rogue as they fought. He hoped she wouldn't get hurt. Suddenly, she gave out a yell. A Bandit made a cut on her arm. She growled and pounced on him, punching his face until he blacked out. She kicked him and moved on. Remy's heart pounded for her.

John, at the East Door, was having big trouble. The Bandits ambushed him and most of his men were down.

"Retreat!" He yelled as he ran back into the Guild. He closed the gates after making sure all the Thieves were back in safely. "Damn!" He kicked at the ground. He looked at the West Door. Remy looked like he needed some help.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remy certainly needed help. More Bandits arrived, and there was no sign of the Knights yet. More Assassins came, but they fought so hard that they were soon tired.

In the end, Remy was forced to retreat when he saw that many Thieves were getting hurt. The Assassins, trained to fight, got away with nothing more than tiredness and a few mere cuts and scratches.

Rogue got her coat torn but that was all. When she saw Remy all cut up, she ran to him.

"Yah ok?"

Remy tried to smile. "Remy is fine, chere."

"Yah don't look fine. Sit down. Rest."

Remy nodded and did as he was told. Rogue went to look for her friends.

"Hey, boys." She said. Piotr nodded and smiled.

"You're not hurt, right?" Pietro asked.

"Look, just because ah didn't train with yah, doesn't mean that ah'm not as good."

"Ok. So, who's that guy over there?"

"Remy? The leader's son."

"Oh." Piotr nodded. "He's hurt."

"Ach! Those Thieves can't fight." Jamie said.

"Keep it down, idiot!" Rogue hissed. "We're here to help, remember?"

"Sorry." Jamie mumbled.

"Hey, won't they get suspicious about your dagger?"

"Yeah, they might think you're an Assassin."

"Ah don't think so." Rogue said. "Ah gotta go." She saw Remy getting up from his seat. "Remy, wait!"

"Oui?"

"Yah should rest, yah know."

"Remy has t' go see Jean-Luc."

"Knights here! We're saved!" Cried out a guard.

Remy heaved a sigh. "Remy has t' go, chere. Walk with Remy?"

"Ok."

Remy smiled and went to see Jean-Luc, Rogue following behind him. Henri was talking to Jean-Luc when they came. Henri patted his shoulder and went off to greet the Knights.

"Pere, many Thieves are hurt. Remy doesn't t'ink we can go on like dis."

"I know. Basil will bring in more Assassins, until then, the Knights will help us."

"Sir… If ah may… Ah want tah lead a group tah the Bandits camp. They won't be expecting it. They'll think we're too weak right now, without help from other Guilds."

"Rogue!" Remy exclaimed. "Non! Remy will not let y' go!"

Jean-Luc frowned. "It is a good suggestion. What do you think, Remy?"

"Non, pere! Remy will not let her go! Rogue, Remy won't let y'!"

Rogue pulled Remy aside. "Remy! Ah need tah do this! Ah need tah prove mahself tah the Guild."

"Chere… Remy knows y' are loyal t' de Guild. Y' don't have t' do dis."

"Yah don't understand, Remy." Rogue looked away. "Ah have tah. And that's that. Sir, let meh go. Ah can do it, sir."

"Ok. Go."

Rogue nodded and went to the courtyard to summon a group.

"Pere!"

"She can do it, Remy."

"If anyt'ing happens t' her…" Remy huffed and went after Rogue.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pretty long chapter, eh?

Thank you for the reviews, as usual. D


	7. Endless killing

ROMY is back! Hahaha! Takes so long to put them together, eh? Hope you enjoy.

Thanks for reviewing!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 7- Endless killing**

"Ok, we need tah attack their camp." Rogue said as soon as she picked her group, which consists of Piotr, Jamie, Pietro, Ben, Danny, Lance, Warren, Scott and twenty others. "Here's the plan. Scoot, yah take four men and go burn their food supplies."

"It's Scott, not Scoot."

"Ah know. You Assassins, take the kerosene cans. Yah know what tah do. Lance, take ten men and attack from the west side. Danny, Warren, yah will follow meh. We'll take six men. It should be enough."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's go, people." Lance said. Everyone started preparing. "We move in half an hour."

"Rogue," Piotr said as soon as everyone was out of hearing distance. "You still carry your seal, don't you?"

"Of course." Rogue tapped on her neck, where a silver chain was hung. She pulled it out and hanging on the chain was the Silver Dagger. "The Crossbow is pinned inside my coat."

Piotr nodded. "Sorry, I just thought…"

"Mah loyalty is with the Assassins, don't worry."

Pietro came to them, huffing and puffing. "Those kerosene cans are damn heavy." He said.

Piotr laughed. "Come on, comrade, I'll give you a hand."

They walked away, leaving Rogue to smile to herself. After all of this is done, she could go back to the Guild. But would she?

Rogue turned around and walked to Remy's room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Chere, Remy doesn't understand…"

"Yah don't have to, Remy." Rogue said.

Remy sighed. "Remy can't stop y', can he?"

"No." Rogue shook her head.

"Then please be careful."

"Swamp rat, ah'm always careful."

Remy chuckled. "Ok. Ok."

"But _yah_ should be careful. Look at all yahr cuts and bruises."

Rogue looked at him reproachfully. Remy nodded. "Remy will." And he kissed her.

She felt his hand traveling down her back. She felt them move to her waist and take off her coat. She felt him take of her belt with the dagger. She felt his lips on her neck and she moaned.

Remy slowly took off her clothes and dumped them on the floor. He kissed her beautiful red lips. He caressed her auburn hair and stroked her cheeks. He felt excited when she shivered.

"Remy… Ah gotta go…" Rogue said but Remy silenced her with another kiss.

"Chere…"

Rogue shivered when Remy bit her neck. She had to go, but she didn't want to ruin this moment…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rogue put on her coat and left the room. Remy was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Rogue made sure she had everything with her.

"Rogue, we got to go now. Where were you?" Warren said urgently.

"Sorrah. Let's go." She tightened her belt.

The Bandit camp was a one hour walk from the Thieves Guild. But Rogue's team moved so fast, they were there in half the time. They crouched down in the bushes.

"We'll wait for a while."

Bandits were roaming the camp freely. They laughed loudly and made jokes, unaware of what was upon them. Rogue saw Daniel, their leader talking loudly. She listened to what he had to say.

"The Assassins won't know what's coming. They'll come to help the Thieves, so their Guild will be unprotected. Then, when we're fighting here, Phillip will attack the Assassins Guild. Before you know it, we will rule!"

The Bandits cheered. Rogue clenched her fist and looked at Pietro. Piotr was holding him back.

"Comrade, control yourself! Don't give us away. Remember the mission!"

Pietro calmed down. "Those Bandits are gonna get it!" He hissed.

"Ok, Scoot, go now. Take two cans of kerosene. Make sure the food supplies tent is soaked with it."

Scott nodded and glared. "It's Scott." He growled.

"Ok, Assassins, go. Take the remaining cans and spray the damn thing everywhere. We'll set fire to it when we leave. Lance, yah go to."

Rogue's small team of eight stayed behind. Then, she saw smoke rising from one of the tents.

"Now!" She whispered urgently. They jumped out of the bushes and yelled. They rushed at the Bandits.

The Bandits, caught by surprise, didn't know what to do. They panicked but their leader yelled at them to fight back.

Rogue rushed at him from behind and sliced his throat. Daniel fell to the ground, eyes open wide. He gasped but managed to pull out a knife from inside his jacket. He stabbed at Rogue's stomach. Rogue, caught off guard winced as the cold blade cut through her flesh. She kicked Daniel and he fell unconscious. She pulled the knife out and threw it away.

"Attack!"

Lance's team sprang up from the other side of the bushes and started fighting. Rogue took her crossbow and fired at Daniel's heart. Three times. He was dead.

"Never mess with the Assassins." She whispered.

She went back to the battle. Scott's team was back and they were fighting. Everyone was at their best.

Rogue gave the word to Piotr and he struck a match. He threw it on the ground and the kerosene immediately caught the flames. The fire got bigger.

"Fire!" The Bandits yelled. They ran about, trying to put it out, but the fire spread too quickly. "Save the food!" One of them yelled, when he saw the tent burning. They panicked even more and this was an advantage to the Thieves and Assassins. They killed most of the Bandits. Some of the lucky ones got away. The fire burned everything.

Rogue grinned in triumph, ignoring the extreme pain she was feeling. The Thieves cheered.

"Let's go back."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The moment Rogue set foot into the Guild, her legs gave away. Remy, who was rushing to her, caught her in time.

He searched her body and found what he was looking for.

"Chere, y' are bleeding!" He saw her clothes torn at her stomach and blood gushing out from a wound.

"It's nothing." She said faintly. Her vision blurred. "Remy… I feel pain…"

"Chere, y' are bleeding a lot. Don't move." He carried her in his arms and took her to the Medical Building.

The Medical Building was a small building which held all the sick and invalid Guild members.

"Tante!" Remy shouted.

A lady bustled out from a room. She was holding a bottle of medicine and a piece of plaster.

"Oh my…" She saw the blood on Rogue and Remy and told Remy to lay her in the room next to him. He did as he was told.

"Tante Mattie, will she be ok?"

"Yes, certainly. Now go away." She said as she undressed Rogue. She missed the small crossbow in her coat. Luckily she did, for Tante Mattie raised both Remy and Henri and was loyal to the Thieves. She hated treachery of any kind, spying would certainly fall into that category.

Remy closed the door behind him sat on a chair. He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. He saw Jean-Luc come in.

"Is the girl ok?"

"Tante says she will be fine. Mais her wound looks terrible…" Remy said. "Remy knew somet'ing would happen if she went. Y' didn't believe Remy! Oh chere…"

"Remy… let's not fight over this matter. She will be fine. Now that Daniel is dead, things will be better."

"Someone else will just take over from where it was left."

Tante Mattie walked out from the room. "She wants you." Remy went in.

"Chere…"

"Remy…" Rogue whispered. Tante Mattie had treated her wound and taken her clothes to wash, for her clothes were soaked with blood. She was wearing a gown. "My coat… bring it back… now…" She said.

Remy nodded and went out. Rogue heaved a sigh and she winced. Her wound hurt. She fiddled with the Silver Dagger. Remy came back in a minute later, carrying the blood-soaked coat. Rogue took it from him.

"Ah think ah'll rest now…" Rogue said.

"Oui. Y' call Remy if y' need anyt'ing. Remy will be outside."

Rogue smiled and he went out. She unpinned the Crossbow from the coat and hung it with the Silver Dagger on her chain. She threw the coat on a chair and fell to sleep.

She woke up to find Tante Mattie bustling around her. "Dear, you have got to get that thing washed." She pointed at the coat. "Remy said you wanted it yesterday. What ever for?"

Rogue said nothing but nodded when the elderly lady took the coat out. She sighed and closed her eyes again. She saw Pietro outside. She beckoned him to come in.

"How do you feel?"

"Pain…" Rogue said and closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open again. "Wait, ah remember something… Pietro, do yah remember what Daniel said about the Guild?" Pietro nodded. "Go back to the Guild and warn them about Daniel's plan. Go!"

"You'll be ok, right?"

"Yes, now go."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Phillip Effer will be the new leader. He is Daniel's cousin, pere." Henri said. Remy nodded. Jean-Luc waved his hand at them.

"No. Phillip is a reckless boy; he can be taken down easily. But I heard that Kate Toler is good. Maybe she'll become the leader."

"Not likely, though." Henri said.

"She doesn't get along with most of the Elders there. She won't get elected."

"So, it's Phillip then. How's the girl, Remy?"

"Her name is Rogue." Remy said shortly.

"I'm sure she's fine, pere." Henri answered his father. Remy grunted and excused himself.

He made his way to the courtyard, where he met Piotr and Jamie.

"Good evening, Mr. LeBeau." Piotr said civilly.

Remy nodded. "Mr. Rasputin."

Jamie looked at Remy skeptically and didn't say anything. Remy ignored him and walked away.

"Jerk…" Jamie mumbled.

"Why?"

"Don't like the look of him."

Piotr rolled his eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Logan arrived at the Thieves Guild two days later, along with Pietro who had delivered the message to Chief Basil. Hank was left at the Guild to avoid any more fighting and suspicion.

"Good day to you, Logan." Jean-Luc said.

"Yes. You too, Jean-Luc. Where's Rogue?"

"She resting in her room. Perhaps you'd like to see her?"

"No, not now. Let's talk." Logan waved a hand to summon Pietro away. Pietro nodded and went off to find Piotr.

He found Piotr having a fight with John in the courtyard.

"John? What are you doing here?" Pietro asked.

Piotr, hot and dirty, gave John a punch and threw him to the ground. "This… asshole… is a spy!" Piotr kicked John. John groaned and rolled around on the ground.

Pietro was stunned. "What? A spy?"

"He was spying for the Thieves. I can't believe I didn't see him sooner. I saw him walking with Mr. LeBeau this morning."

"He was trying to avoid us?" Pietro asked. He kneeled down beside John.

"Avoid you? Mate, I was fighting a war!" John spat at Piotr.

They saw Remy running towards them.

"Hey, what are y' doing to John?"

"He came spying at our Guild. You think we would never find out?"

Remy paled. "Well… Remy…"

"You watch out." Piotr said as Pietro pulled him away.

"Come on, Piotr. Let's not make a scene now. We'll tell Logan and leave this matter to him."

"Y' ok, mon ami?"

"Do I look ok?" John asked, getting up. He limped as he walked. He was bruised all over, and his nose bled. "That damn idiot hits hard…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"You ok, Stripes?"

"Yeah. Mah wound itches every now and then. It doesn't hurt that much anymore."

"They found out that John was a spy."

"John? Really?" Rogue tried to look surprised.

"I raised you, Rogue. Don't you think I know when you lie to me?"

"Sorrah. Yeah, ah knew. Are yah going tah punish him or something?" Logan shook his head.

"We have no right to punish him, because we did the same thing. That would be hypocritical."

Rogue nodded. "Pietro warned yah about the attack?"

"Basil and Hank can handle it. Why are you doing this, Rogue? Risking your life for the Thieves? Have you… fallen in love?"

Rogue bent her head down and stared at her hands. She twiddled them and sighed.

"So Hank was right then, you have fallen in love. With whom?"

"Excuse me sir, this young lady needs rest if she's going to get well. Please leave." Tante Mattie appeared at the door. Logan nodded at Tante Mattie and exited the room.

Rogue heaved a sigh. If Logan found out about Remy… he'd probably kill him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After a week, Rogue was out again. The war was still on, but since the Knights arrived a few days ago, things were better. Kate Toler became the new leader of the Bandits, even though many Bandits objected. She was a far better leader than Daniel but she wasn't an agreeable person. She turned down any suggestion made by anyone and only followed her own.

"Ah want tah help. What can ah do?" Rogue asked when she saw Remy tuning his bow.

"Not'ing, chere. Y' rest." He said and put down the bow. "Y' are still weak."

"Swamp rat, ah'm sick of that word. Rest, rest, rest. That's what ah've been doing for the past two weeks!"

"Chere, dere's a lot of t'ings y' can do around de Guild. Dere's the Medical Building. Many people are hurt and Tante Mattie is very busy. She could use some help."

"No. Ah want tah be out there, fighting!"

"Chere, Remy doesn't want y' t' get hurt."

"Ah can take care of mahself, Remy, thank yah very much." Rogue said stubbornly. "Ah'm going, don't try tah stop meh."

Remy sighed and nodded. "Ok, on one condition. When Remy says t' go and retreat, y' go. Don't stay behind, ok?"

Rogue smiled. "Thanks. Ah knew yah would understand."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

In two days, the Guild was prepared for another battle. The Knights were excellent fighters, and so were the Assassins. The Thieves, however, had much training to do. Jean-Luc realized that his Guild was very weak in combat.

"You will have to train extra hard." He told the Thieves one day during a meeting. The Assassins and Knights were in the great hall having a feast.

"Yes!" They shouted.

"The Assassins could turn on us any minute after this war, we need to be careful. We all know how good they are in battle. We've all seen them." Henri said.

"We must be better than them. If the Assassins turn on us, the Knights will most probably help us but we cannot rely on other people to protect our Guild, can we?"

"No!"

"Good. Then I'm happy." Jean-Luc said. "All spoken in this room today shall stay here. No one is to speak of this ever again."

The meeting adjourned when an Assassin came banging at the door. Remy opened it to see Piotr looking pale.

"What is it?" Remy asked.

"The Bandits… they killed one of the Thieves. They sent his body back." Piotr whispered in his ear. Remy nodded and told Jean-Luc who looked angry.

"We'll attack them immediately."

"It was Horace, pere." Henri said quietly to his father. "They killed your cousin's son."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ok, this chapter is finished. How do you like it? XD


End file.
